In the northern part of the United States, removing snow from sidewalks and driveways is a nasty winter job. This job has been made easier in the last few years by the common of powered snow throwers to replace the shovel. However, many people do not want or require a snow thrower but do want or need something more efficient and easier to use than a shovel.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to aid and assist in performing the task of removing snow in a more efficient way.
It is a further object of this invention to remove snow without the back breaking labor of shoveling.
It is an additional object of this invention, to provide the means for snow removal at a cost lower than that of powered snow throwers and without the noise that is usually generated by gasoline powered throwers.
These objectives are satisfied by our invention. Our invention comprises: a frame including a handle or handles on one end, a flexible scoop to which snow does not adhere well, which is attached to the other end of the frame in a position so that it can be pushed through and thereby loaded with snow and means for ejecting the snow from the scoop when desired.
In this specification the flexible scoop is called a blanket. In addition, when the flexible scoop or blanket is in a position to receive snow it will be referred to as relaxed, and when the blanket is ejecting snow it will be referred to as flexed.
In the preferred embodiment of this invention, a pair of upturned hand-holds are used thereby enabling the user to step between the side rails of the frame and get in a good position to use the device. In addition, the upturned hand-holds provide automatic adjustment for the height of the user, and allow the handles to be pushed all the way to the ground level thereby elevating the scoop end of the device the maximum amount above the ground.